Scared?
by Renee Everhart
Summary: Shadow discovers that Sonic is a werehog and gives him some friendly advice after Sonic's has a "Misunderstanding" with his friends.  warning:Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these Characters **

_Sonic's pov_

God he hated this form yet he loved it too, he felt free… just like when he ran but in this form it made him feel free _**all**_ the time. But at times he felt alone and cursed, and all because of Eggman, and Dark Gaia. He hated thinking about that particular adventure because of the fact that he had lost a good friend. When Dark Gaia had retrieved his power, he had thought that would be the last he'd ever see of Sonic the werehog. But when Dark Gaia had fallen; sadly some of the power found a new home…him, and now when ever there was a full moon in the sky he'd turn into this… a big scary monster. It wasn't too bad though it's just when your best friends Knuckles, Chris and Cream/Cheese see you and scream blood murder and attack you that tend to put you in the dumps.

So that's how he ended up here out in the woods, he had been hurt pretty badly, Knuckles had beat him up pretty badly and Chris… well he had shot him (with a gun Tail had designed just for him) . The bullet was now stuck in his chest causing a lot of blood to pour out but Sonic kept walking, this form's instinct keeping him moving. Away from the people who had done this but he couldn't blame them they hadn't been prepared and scared people tended to do stupid things. At this point he had reached the edge of the forest to a clearing he instantly fell to the ground bleeding still in pain which had caused him to faint.

_Shadow's pov_

Shadow had gone on a little vacation away from G.U.N and away from responsibility; he was skating through the forest when he came to a clearing and a _smell, _the smell of blood. Quickly scanning the area he noticed a creature laying face down in the dirt he ran to it and turned it over to see… Sonic? At that point the sun had started to rise and Shadow witnessed Sonic change back to his normal form, Shadow did not waste time wondering about Sonic's other form and quickly picked him up (bridal style) and to the closest shelter he could find a cave.

_Sonic's pov_

Sonic woke up to see the sun shinning and the birds singing _it must have been a dream…_ he thought until he tried to stand to instantly start to fall until a hand caught his arms. Sonic looked up to see Shadow "hey faker, what's up?" he said to the dark hedgehog to receive a very angry glare. Sonic gulped he had never seen Shadow looking this ticked off before, "what's up? WHAT'S UP?" Shadow yelled at Sonic who at that point looking a bit pale. Since he had realized just then that Shadow must have been the person that had taken the bullet out and had probably had saved his life last night.

_Shadow's pov_

"Let's see… Well I found you bleeding and unconscious in the middle of the woods and if that wasn't enough I partially found you…" he stopped when he realized that Sonic wasn't looking too good and was wincing in pain, _dam _he thought cursing himself for not realizing sooner that shaking a guy who had a near death experience wasn't probably the best way to go… gently easing him to the ground he left the cave to get some food. Sonic only stared at him probably wondering _what the heck? _ Shadow didn't really notice of course since he was still a little pissed off at Sonic and himself.

_Stupid blue hedgehog… I mean really! _Shadow thought speeding out of a store with an armload of food (thankfully a little town was close by). As he skated back to the cave he started to wonder about Sonic's other form and worrying what might have caused the little bullet accident. _Well, I'll just have to do some interrogating to night, now won't I? _He thought as he entered the cave. Shadow found Sonic lying down and looking… well terrible and _**really **_bored, Shadow sighed as he shoved a bag of chili dogs into his hands, knowing that they were Sonic's favorite. Sonic mumbled something that sounded like a thank you and started to eat. Shadow watched him noticing how fast he was eating. _Even faster then usual… _Shadow thought worriedly, just then Sonic was getting up "well thanks for everything Faker… well I better best be going now…" he said walking (well limping) to the exit of the cave. But before you could say "chili dogs" Shadow had grabbed him firmly (but gently) and had pulled him down. Sonic glared at him clearly annoyed but before he could say anything Shadow said "care to tell me what happened?"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"You're a pain hedgehog"

"Thanks Shads"

"Don't call me that, now tell me or I'm not letting you leave" Shadow said giving him a look that would scare anyone out of their wits.

Sonic sighed and looked outside before quietly telling him everything, about Amy convincing him to tell his friend about his… "Problem" and Chris and Knuckles "misunderstanding" and about how Cream and cheese had looked freaked out. Shadow listened without interrupting once, after Sonic had finished his tale he was looking even worse then before. Sonic looked at him and after an uncomfortable silence Sonic finally said "and you what the worst part is? It's that when I turn into that thing, everybody's terrified…" Shadow then walked over to Sonic "I'm not scared of you…" he said smiling gently Sonic looked at him and smiled a little. Shadow than helped him to his feet and lead him back home,

**Almost done! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Well this is the last chapter!**

_Sonic's Pov_

He owed Shadow so much, after Shadow had led Sonic home he had left instantly to find Sonic's friend and tell them everything (well not about how hurt Sonic had been). Sonic was happy that they knew now it would make his curse easier to live with.

_Shadow's Pov_

Shadow smirked when it was knuckles turn to apologize the echidna looked _very_ sheepish and had a very amusing look on his face. But that smile soon turned into a frown when Amy (or as Shadow liked to call her much to Sonic's dismay the pink demon) gave Sonic a bone crushing hug. After Shadow had taken the faker home, the two hedgehogs had started to talk more. They learned about each others past although truthfully neither one could remember much. Suddenly Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by the blue blur who was currently waving his hands in Shadow's face and while saying "hello? Earth to Shads," Shadow just sighed "can't you bother someone else faker?"

"But Shads! It just wouldn't be the same,"

"I'm sure it would be,"

Sonic just simply stuck his tongue out in response, "so faker there must be a reason behind your umm… attempts to get my attention, I'm I right?"

"Hm? Oh right well I was wondering if I could ask you something,"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"Well if you umm… like to…"

"For my sanity's sake Sonic just spit it out!"

"If you would like to go out … and have a race!"

"Sonic you're still recovering from your wounds,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!" Shadow stated firmly glaring at Sonic as he did, and that's when Shadow made his mistake he blinked and then Sonic was gone.

_A few truly annoying hours later_

Shadow had finally caught the blue blur and had slung him over his shoulders and then had carried him back to Tails house. Shadow shuddered at the memory of brining Sonic back, Amy who thought Shadow had been kidnapping Sonic had tried to kill him with her hammer until Tail pointed out that Shadow had carried Sonic back to the house and not away. Shadow then came back to the present to witness Knuckles, Cream and Chris working together to drag Amy out of the house who had been bothering the poor blue hedgehog to no end about questions such as "will you marry me" and "Why are you so cute when you're a werehog" and many others but Shadow was pretty sure she crossed the line when she had tried to kiss Sonic who of course leapt out of the way.

This caused Sonic's wounds to reopen which led Tails to start yelling at Amy, Amy answered by yelling right back leaving Sonic stuck in the middle. Seeing his friend's discomfort Knuckles and the others (minus Tails and Shadow) came up with the plan to drag Amy out. Shadow now watched then with a tiny smirk on his face as Amy was dragged out, leaving Tails, Shadow and Sonic alone.

_Sonic's Pov_

Sonic was truthfully relived to finally free from Amy, he cared about her just not in the way she wanted. Breaking free from those thoughts he noticed that Tails had apparently left. "Where's Tails?"

"He left to get some medicine for your wounds,"

"So? It's just you and me then?"

"It seems so…"

Sonic yawned in reply he glanced at Shadow then who had sat down next to him and was now smirking. "What?"

"Tired faker?"

"Shut up" he mumbled in response, sleep all ready taking over him

_Shadow's Pov_

Shadow just chuckled as Sonic's response, only then to stiffen as Sonic fell over on to his lap apparently asleep. Shadow stared for a bit his eyes losing there usual coldness, he wiggled a bit before finally just giving in to Sonic's warmth. He smiled down at Sonic realizing something maybe he didn't just see Sonic as a friend anymore perhaps he cared for him a lot more then a friend would. Shadow then yawned also just realizing he too was sleepy.

"I'll never be scared of you Sonic; I love you to much to be."

To bad he didn't know Sonic was still a little bit awake

_Sonic's Pov_

"I love you too Shads," Sonic said in return surprising Shadow before he really fell asleep feeling truly happy that he was a werehog because who knows he might have never learned that Shadow felt like that if he wasn't.

_~The End~_

**I hope that Shadow wasn't too OC and that you enjoyed the story, please review but be nice! (Oh and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this)**


End file.
